I never knew you
by foxglovephoenix
Summary: Sakura and Choji being insecure and helping each other save a village and then each other. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one: The beginning of the retelling, knowing, fearing, and falling._

"Ah home sweet home!" Choji cried out passing through the gates of khonaha. Sakura giggled and let up her own cheer, one of her terrifying fists flying into the air. She then smiled over at her current teammate; she had to admit at first she'd been apprehensive about the mission. Two weeks away with Choji? He seemed nice enough but she really knew little about the Akamichi heir. But the mission had called for strength and medical skill, so really the team was a no brainer for Lady Hokage to piece together.

And luckily Sakura had been pleasantly surprised; Choji had been wonderful to work with, constantly keeping her spirits up. Especially after a day treating the wounded; they'd been called to the site of a mudslide in a small village about a day and a half out of Konoha. The few lives she'd let slip by, or had missed during their journey to the site had weighed heavily on the young kunoichi those first few days.

But Choji had been there every night, no matter how tired after his long day of repairing the village, to help her in his own sweet way. She thought back to their first night there. She'd stabilized just about everyone but was warned that there were hopefully more survivors in the buildings still buried. She looked at her hands wringing in her lap as she sat on the bed that the village had provided for their esteemed guests.

Choji had come back to their headquarters with a slew of cuts bruises and other slight ailments after his first round tearing through the rubble. "Hey Sakura." He called out opening their small room. When his eyes landed on her he had to rein in his immediate reaction to pull the girl into a tight embrace and promise to hurt whatever had put her in this state. Instead he dropped to one knee before her taking one of her hands in his, "Hey come on what's wrong? Don't cry."

She couldn't seem to quell the flow of tears that had been flowing since she got back to the room ten minutes before. As he attempted to coax her into explaining herself she found her throat was closed. How could she tell him? Tell him that she worried that she'd never be enough. Explain that she couldn't save the people closest to her from their own trials, and now she couldn't save every villager, and that the feeling of failure was killing her.

Crying girls weren't exactly Choji's specialty, yeah sure Ino was known for her breakdowns every now and again. But usually Shikamara took care of it with a snarky comment that got her out of her funk so she could be angry with the shadow nin. He doubted a comment about her forehead would help at this point. 'Crap, Why do I suck at this so much?' he wondered trying to figure out how to comfort the kunoichi without making it worse. He smiled at her thinking to himself, Kami she was even beautiful when she cried.

"Hey, hey, come on, you're too strong to cry like this." He said reaching up to brush some of her hair back and a few of the tears from her cheeks. He pulled his hand back looking for a clean place to wipe the layer of grime from it before touching something as beautiful as the girl before him.

She barely noticed Choji pull away but blinked trying to get a better view of her teammate. Immediately she spotted the abrasions and other small injuries he'd attained from his days work as well as the numerous smudges of dirt and grime. She shook her head at her selfishness and immediately began to channel the chakra necessary for the basic healings into her hands.

Choji jumped as she laid her hands on his right arm while the cool sensation of her healing chakra fell over the dull ache that had taken root in all of his body just a few hours into his day. She smiled and slid to the floor beside him. "Wait here." The sweet raspy order left Choji with little else to do but obey her. She came back with a bowl of water as well as some clean linen. While her eyes were still red from tears and hard to read, that sweet smile left him speechless.

Sakura went to work having Choji sit on the bed and remove his outermost armor. She set to work healing him and wiping away most of the grime. Sakura couldn't help but notice that the barrel chested shinobi was in wonderful shape. She was sure he had a higher amount of toxins from those snacks he insisted on munching on all the time, but she still admired the ninja's form. She was a woman after all.

Meanwhile Choji couldn't help but marvel at the control and beauty of the flower at work before him. He blinked realizing she had spoken again, "What happened here?" she had found the worst of the damage a large bruise that was mostly hidden by his shirt still.

"That second slide you probably heard? Well that involved a tree landing on that shoulder." She seemed upset by this so he continued, "Hey, I'm alright. But you've got to be exhausted you should rest, I'll heal up on my own." She shook her head at that seemingly unable to accept that,

"I'll need to examine it if you don't mind." He shrugged stuffing away his remaining insecurities from childhood, not meeting her eyes as he started to pull at the bottom of his shirt. No girl wanted to see him really. She was doing this purely from a medical perspective he told himself.

"You're the doc." He said pulling the shirt off. As he stretched his arms over his head freeing his mane from the collar of the shirt he had to bite back a grimace as he stretched the damaged muscle tissue of his shoulder. Sakura's frown deepened as she went to work pouring more of that amazing chakra of hers into him. _'Focus'_she thought to herself knitting tissue and instructing the blood to carry away the damaged cells to be disposed of. While trying to ignore the amazing body that she no longer was merely feeling, but seeing. While Choji tried to ignore the sensually soft hands resting just above his pectoral.

"There, much better." she said as the glow faded but one hand remained while the other took the cloth and ran the dampness over the newly healed area. Choji's frown was set so deep that Sakura couldn't help but ask, "Are you hurt anywhere else?" He shook his head still not meeting her eyes.

"So you going to tell me what upset you so much?" his voice was devoid of his usual pep and smiles. Sakura startled looking confused. Where was the funny sweet Choji who'd been her cheerful traveling companion over the last few days?

"No?" he asked. When she still remained speechless he stood and walked to their small bathroom explaining that they had much to do tomorrow and that they should get to sleep. His final dig before shutting himself in the bathroom was about her diet. "If you're gonna only eat those food pills you better sleep or you'll lose your strength."

Sakura flushed but was unwilling to shout at him through a door there were refugees just down the hall and she wasn't about to have a fight impede her work. She slipped into bed and was asleep before he returned to the bedroom. He flipped off the light and climbed into bed careful to not disturb or touch the kunoichi. This could be a very long two weeks if he wasn't careful.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite that first night the pair couldn't keep their sweet natures from showing through. At first it was just the comfort they found in going home to someone at the end of the day. Then it was their shared experiences and missing home. Eventually that developed into simply enjoying each other. The small kindnesses the ninja showed one another didn't go unnoticed by the villagers but whenever questioned both would brush the accusations and assumptions aside, blaming the rumors that flew through Sakura's makeshift hospital and Choji's work sites on the great teamwork the pair had developed.

And for a few days the rumors were merely that, rumors. Whispers of the two dating, arranged marriages, even secret trysts. Sure the teammates did take time to check on each other. Sakura would bring Choji a hot lunch each day. And Choji would always be the one to deliver the medical supplies the kunoichi needed on his breaks. Then there was the time he always took the time to ruffle her hair and make sure she was in good spirits. But of course it was all for the good of their teamwork. And Sakura did the same…

Each night Sakura would dress any of the injuries, no matter how small, that Choji had gotten through the day. This involved a closeness and intimacy that demanded the two get over a need for personal space quickly. The tension from the first night dissolved as well as the wall that had kept Choji from moving in his sleep for fear of brushing against his partner in their sleep and upsetting her, or for that matter unsettling himself.

What Choji didn't notice was how much tension left the kunoichi after each of their talks. Sakura found she was very comfortable around the Akimichi heir. This was so very different from many of the men of the village. So often the men Sakura had encountered were uncaring, self-centered, too proud, or disinterested in general. Choji was different. And she couldn't help but tick off his far greater qualities on the occasions when her mind drifted on her breaks. Not only was he funny and sweet but the same body that he had been ridiculed for when he was younger had developed into one that Sakura found downright alluring. And soon enough she found the frequency of her little daydreams and pro con lists increasing.

As for the village it took about a week but finally all that was left was to restore the village structurally. All of the rubble had been sorted through and cleared, everyone was healed up and back to work, or merely on bed rest and not in need of immediate or constant attention. This freed up Sakura to help with the restoration of the village. Soon Sakura and her monster strength could be found at any given job site raising walls, laying roofs, or setting up shops.

At first Choji thought it'd be nice to be able to keep an eye on his teammate and work more one on one with her. But soon he found that he was avoiding the kunoichi. Perhaps it was her sweet smile whenever she saw him. Or those glass green eyes glinting in the sun. Then there was the graceful arch of her back, the athletic swell of her muscles as she worked. The sweet way she called his name when she showed up with lunch. Or the way she only seemed to eat those food pills that drove him to avoid the flower. But every night there was their room, their shared bed, her kind words, and soothing chakra that made him realize that she was more important to him than he cared to accept. What he didn't realize was how much she cared for him.

Sakura was more willing to admit that Choji was a significant piece of her life; he was her partner after all. When she'd still been at the hospital it was always Choji that made sure she kept her hours down to a survivable level. He was the one that always had a word of wisdom when she felt like she was missing something or was unable to deal with the young, inexperienced staff or sad conditions of the hospital. And he had the kindest demeanor of any man she'd met. Once she'd moved to the work sites she was constantly catching him at the sweetest acts of kindness. From the sheer effort he put into restoring the village to the way he would lift the children of the village onto his arms and let them climb him like a jungle gym on his breaks, just to give the parents a break and the kids some much needed attention.

Though Choji seldom complained more than the occasional stiffening from a bruise being prodded, he did confide being upset once to Sakura. It had been while Sakura had still been at the hospital. Choji walked into the main room of the hospital, two large boxes of supplies in tow.

"Hey Sakura, today's shipment." He called out placing the boxes on the front counter. Her soft voice drifted out of a nearby room,

"Thanks Choji I'm in here, could you bring me one of the ice packs?" Choji popped the tape and was soon headed to where he heard her voice resonating from. He walked into see Sakura sitting on a little boy's bedside, apparently his two right limbs had been pinned and damaged in the slide, both were in splints and heavily bandaged. The boy was in tears, the occasional sniffle the only sound he would make. Sakura stroked his hair and was whispering to the boy. She felt Choji behind her and opened her free hand for the pack. He handed it to her and she wrapped it in a soft cloth and began soothing the boy's heated face. Soon the boy fell asleep. Sakura stood placing a finger to her plump lips. As if Choji could do anything but be silent after seeing that angelic act of kindness.

"So what happened?" He asked moments later as Sakura signed for the supplies.

"He was hurt." She began simply, "His little sister was lost in the mudslide, and no one has found her yet. His parents are so busy desperately looking for her that they seem to have forgotten he's even here, or how much pain he's in." Her voice was somber since she knew the parents were in quite a spot. Luckily the boy understood as well but that was also why he was so upset. "He's sad that they're never in to see him, but he's scarred that they'll find his sister too late or not at all. So he's in total conflict, worrying about his sister, and feeling utterly lonely and hurting." Choji's head hung low listening intently and obviously bothered. Sakura reached out laying a hand on his shoulder. "You guys are doing everything you can." Choji shook his head,

"It's not that, this is an amazing village I know we're doing all we can. It's just," He paused seeming to debate if he should explain himself, he met her eye and continued, "It's just seeing all of these kids lose what's closest to them is hard." She noticed his dark eyes grow distant, "And the few that weren't hurt deeply by the slide are still missing out on this time in their life. They're parents simply don't have enough time to give them the attention they deserve or need. Some of them lost friends, and some didn't have any to begin with, they're even worse off if that's possible." He broke their eye contact to finish placing some supplies on a shelf, "It's hard to be alone when you're small."

Choji went back to the supplies but felt Sakura's hand stop his. Then she slipped in between him and the shelving and wrapped her arms around his neck standing on tip toe. Choji swallowed hard and returned the embrace sheepishly as though at any moment she was going to jump away and never come back. What surprised him even more was what she whispered in his ear, "This village is so lucky to have a man as good hearted as you looking out for them." Those words alone were enough to bring tears of pride to his eyes. But she wasn't done yet, "And so am I." with that she gave Choji the lightest brush of kiss on the spiral of his cheek. He then broke the embrace made the excuse that his break would soon be over and walked out of the hospital, before running to his site.

That night when Sakura returned home she found Choji already in bed. _'Guess nothing's up for discussion.'_ She thought sighing to herself. She readied herself for bed and was about to call it a night when she read the tension in the young Akimichi. Well…misread. She assumed that he'd stressed his muscles into the tight knots she saw before her at the site, not as a defense to keep him from rolling around and getting cozy in the bed. She first ran a hand over Choji's brow sending him farther into sleep before setting to work mending his strained back. Choji had gone back to wearing a mesh shirt to bed again. But it did little to hide the strength in him. Soon Sakura found her medical perspective shifted from how straight his spine was and how best to repair the slight muscle damage, to that of a woman's. One who noticed how broad his shoulders were, how powerful the muscles she repaired were as they flexed when he rolled onto his stomach his body subconsciously giving her better access. She gently brushed aside his long light auburn hair noticing how deceitfully soft it was compared to show spikey it appeared from afar. Sakura had seen this sort of mending done before. It would be easiest for her to straddle his back; if gave her easy and even access to all of the points she needed. But as she went to swing her leg over her mind drifted to her straddling Choji in an entirely different way. She flushed thinking of how amazing it would feel to ride this impossibly powerful man beneath her, to have him submit to her in an entirely different way than her healing called for. Her eyes drooped and she shook her head. Her Chakra finally depleted Sakura lay her head down one hand still lying across his newly healed back, but she awoke the next morning to an empty bed.

Choji's failed distancing attempts didn't really register to Sakura, the Akimichi wasn't the only man to be afraid of a compliment or soft embrace, but the fact that they were becoming…close friends left Sakura wanting to do something special for the him. Like lightning one day it hit her as she helped one of the women of the village restock her store. The store held a wide array of foods and in fact they were well known for their health snacks as well. She selected a bag that was known for being particularly tasty, especially when one considered how little it was processed. The woman winked at her as Sakura tried to pay for the gift and shooed her off telling her to

"Go feed your man, and thank him again on behalf of the village."

Sakura shook her head but accepted the favor gracefully and ducked out to find Choji. On the way to the site she ran into one of her fellow medical ninja. The poor sputtering little thing asked Sakura to help restore their stores of medical herbs that were lost in the tragedy. She gladly accepted but told the young ninja that she would ask Choji for his help. After all Choji had a knack for plants and hoped that spending a little more time together would enhance things between the two of them.

"Hey Choji your girl's heading this way!" came the call from one of the villagers on the roof. Choji was tempted to drop the beam he was holding for the fool but restrained himself merely turning to face the brightest flower of Konoha. He thought back to how he'd woken up her curled into his side with her arm wrapped around him. Luckily she slept like a rock so pulling himself out of there without disturbing her hadn't been to much of a problem.

"Hey Sakura. Finished at the shopping district already?" She nodded explaining that little damage had been done to that part of the village, what she'd mostly done was reconvert the stores from disaster outposts back to the carefree village shops from before the mudslide.

"I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor Choji." He nodded urging her to go on. She explained that the village was out of most of the medical herbs that it would need to run smoothly and that she was hoping that if the site could spare him that he'd accompany her to the hillside to seek some of what the village would need out. Before Choji could even turn to look for the main contractor of the building, multiple workers waved him off calling that he could go right ahead. Sakura blushed realizing that everyone had been listening and that they no doubt believed them to be sneaking off for some romp or other. Choji's shoulders strained determined to block out both the suggestions of the workers and the small events that he was sure his mind was blowing out of perportion.

None the less they headed out and only a short time later had most of the herbs that Sakura would need to replenish the village's supplies. Sakura was lucky that the same earth that had destroyed the village was also so rich that an abundance of medical plants flourished in the area. It was on the way back that Sakura remembered her real purpose for her seeking out her partner earlier. "Choji do me one more favor, ok?" He looked over just in time to catch the bag of snacks that Sakura had playfully tossed at him. "Try those; let me know what you think."

Choji blinked in confusion at the gift. His stomach however understood completely and demanded to try the new snack. The snack was different he noticed even from the first whiff he got when he opened the bag. And the taste, like no other; it hit his tongue softly with a touch of sweetness that was soon left behind by the sting of a spice he couldn't place that left him tingling and warm.

"These are great!" he nearly shouted Sakura just smiled and looked down glad that she'd gotten something right.

"These are actually a lot better for you too." She explained, "Healthier foods can still be satisfying you know." Choji just happily munched, it wasn't like he ever really read the contents of the snacks he ate. He was just glad for the treat he hadn't eaten since breakfast a few hours before.

Sakura's stomach cramped in protest smelling the salty sweet sent dancing over from her current teammates open bag of snacks, she hadn't even had much of breakfast sticking to her food pills. 'Surely he wouldn't mind if I had just one?' she thought working up the courage to put aside her chakra enhancing food pill diet just for a minute. Just as she was about to finally stamp down her self-consciousness and give into her hunger Choji tipped the bag back spilling the last few crumbs into his mouth and folded the bag to dispose of later, also noting the name so he could find more in the future. Sakura's stomach growled in protest, while her whole body felt the sway of a fainting spell coming on.

Choji startled hearing Sakura's stomach and immediately felt terrible, "Sakura you should have told me you were hungry!" she just shook her head both to reassure him and hopefully clear the dizziness that had taken root between her ears and behind her eyes.

"Sakura you're looking a bit pale, how about we stop for some dinner before we head back to work?" Sakura shook her head once again explaining,

"I want to get a jump on making some of the basic salves that they're out of and maybe start on some of the more complex solutions they'll need on hand for the future before I head home tonight. We're leaving in three days so there's not a whole lot of time. I'll be fine Choji but thank you." She took a deep breath glad that she hadn't let the shakiness that was in her knees creep into her voice.

Choji just hung his head sad that he'd finished the bag himself, she was the one who'd brought him the gift anyway the least he could have done was share it with her. He rubbed the back of his head the guilt still stinging as well as curiosity,

"You should have just eaten those instead of giving them to me." He turned to catch the sweet smile on her lips her eyes closed with her hands clasped behind her back she seemed carefree.

"But they weren't for me. I wanted to get them for you." Choji wanted to kick himself here he was constantly reminded of her by the flowers that grew by the main site and he'd never thought to bring her any. It also stung a little that while he associated flowers with her, snacks were her main association with him it seemed. He pictured the two items together and frowned at the, to him, ridiculous picture. Sakura reached into her small pack and rummaged for her food pills. Another wave of dizziness swept through. She could feel the bottle but her vision blurred and then was gone altogether, her knees gave up but lucky for her as she lost consciousness a certain Akimichi swept her up.

"Told you, you should have just eaten it yourself." He whispered to the unconscious kunoichi as he continued to the village and their sleeping quarters careful to not be seen both for her pride and her reputation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, I know I'm messing with food pills and what they were designed for, but hey I don't own Naruto so I do what I want. ;)**

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to the aroma of the most delectable soup she'd ever had the pleasure of smelling<p>

"Your bowls by the bed, and before you're strong enough to fight me about it, you're having seconds like it or not." She blushed looking across to the small kitchen where Choji was doling out a bowl for himself. She then realized the entire stove was filled with simmering and boiling liquids. The counter was covered in bowls of the herbs they'd gathered as well as the medical scroll Sakura herself had written to replace the village's outdated remedies. He came and sat on the end of the bed, "Well, eat." She thanked him and took a spoonful. She couldn't help but moan from how wonderful the soup felt on her tongue and in her stomach. Choji gave a soft but deep belly laugh. "Thank you." He said raising his bowl to take a bite before explaining that it was what his mother made him when he was sick, and that it was sure to have her on her feet in no time. He then corrected himself demanding that she stay in bed for at least tonight.

"How long have I been asleep?" Choji's eyes darkened a bit,

"You didn't just take a nap Sakura you passed out after a walk, a walk that a Kunoichi of your power could have done a thousand times over in her sleep." She lowered her head the anger in his voice hitting home. "What have you been thinking only eating those food pills?" He stood moving closer to her lifting her face to meet her eyes, "Why?" he urged. Sakura found her strength and steeled herself to admit her weakness.

"I take them to supplement my Chakra." He rolled his eyes sitting down waiting for her to continue. "But," she began sighing, "they make me sick to my stomach." She thought back to how she used to be doubled over from the cramps that they gave her if she ate anything else. "So I don't eat much when I'm on them." Choji frowned,

"So why continue taking them? If they make you unable to accept other food than they obviously aren't for you, or they should be used very sparingly, not as your entire diet Sakura." It was her turn to shake her head,

"Just during the day, usually I eat a normal dinner because I can count on sleep to restore my chakra." She was adamant that he understand and let her continue to use the pills she'd be able to stop once they were home, when everyone wasn't just counting on her. She hung her head in shame, "Without them I can't keep my chakra up for an entire work day, and if I'm not ready for anything someone could die. Without them I'm worthless." As the truth came out her tears slipped out falling on her clenched hands. Choji pulled her into his arms stroking her achingly soft bubblegum pink hair. She buried her face in his shirt unable to face him yet. Just moments ago he'd talked about her power, but that facade was gone the truth that for all her years and training she still felt weak revealed because of one mistake.

"I can't have you dying from malnutrition. Sakura, you need to understand that you're the most amazing kunoichi I've ever met, even without the pills, especially without the pills." He couldn't believe he was sitting there holding one of the most beautiful powerful people he knew only to have them say that they were worthless. How ridiculous he thought pulling her closer. She fell asleep just a moment latter it seemed. Choji tucked her back into bed and walked across the room pulling off his now slightly wet outer shirt to stand over the hot stove and finish up the medical work he was doing for her.

…

Sakura woke a second time more prepared for what she'd find this time. Sure enough there was the kitchen brewing and bubbling with what the village would need once they left. And there was her partner grinding away at some herb they'd collected. She watched his muscles bunch under his mesh shirt and work the plant into a fine powder. His handsome face was drawn in concentration as he added a pinch to the bowl before him turning it a calming blue hue. For a novice he was doing great, she noted as he crossed the room full of purpose to check on something else. Her eye lids grew heavy watching him at work.

A positively exotic sent met her nose and she turned to greet a vase full beautiful pink lilies. She leaned over to smell them when Choji spoke up realizing she was awake again.

"They've been reminding of you since we got here." He wasn't looking at her she realized as she stood up and crossed the room to where he was struggling to crack open a pod that needed to be rendered for one of the solutions he was working on. Just as she reached the counter his knife slipped. The wound wasn't terrible but he still cursed reaching for a towel to stop the bleeding. Sakura touched his hand and healed him just like she had consistently nearly two weeks. She then took the knife he was using and gave the pod a good thwack with the dull side three times until it split. She handed the knife back to Choji.

"Thanks" he said hiding his emotions carefully.

"I like to teach, and heal." She said going over to the stove for another bowl of his soup. Again the flavor elicited a moan from her that sent a shiver straight through Choji. "Would your Mom disown you if you taught me how to make this?" she said around a mouthful. Choji smiled,

"It'll just have to be our secret."

"Done!" she said with a grin. She finished her bowl and walked to stand beside him the proximity driving both of them madder by the minute. "You seem to have a knack for medicine." Choji shook his head,

"Right now I'm just following recipes. It's not even close to what you do when you're healing someone." Sakura laid a hand on his arm,

"You shouldn't belittle this. It's amazing what you've accomplished while I was-"she stopped choosing her words carefully so as not to upset him, "Out of commission" she finally settled on still embarrassed about what had happened. He shrugged going back to breaking the pods open.

"I didn't want you to have to stress yourself out catching up." She thanked him while trying to figure out how to break through this silly feeble wall he threw up every time she was near him lately. She thought back to how she always felt after healing Choji. Whenever she healed anyone she felt pleased and warm, but when she healed Choji the feeling was more of burning that left an aching behind. She remembered the feel of his skin beneath her hands, her whole body begging for more. Even now she felt this heat radiating from her core desperate for his touch. It was her turn to feel his hands on her; the question was how to do it. She turned back to the flowers smiling,

"So they remind you of me?" She questioned strolling over to the vase. Rocking on her heals she examined the pretty flowers before her. She looked over and watched Choji turn away from his work and nod his eyes dark burning into her. She cocked her head to the side smiling, waiting, and hoping that this would work out.

Choji smirked, how could she not remind him of a flower when she smiled like that?

"You got something me that reminded you of me. So I wanted to do the same." He sighed remembering picking the flowers and realizing that, the flowers would fade and wilt much like her fascination with him would soon fade once they returned to the village.

His explanation gave Sakura pause, behind those simple words there was disappointment, sadness, anger even. She got the feeling she'd done something terribly wrong. She crossed the room back to Choji stopping just an arm's length away.

"I thought you liked them?" she questioned trying to figure where to begin. He scoffed rubbing his head he couldn't deny that the snack she had picked was entirely to his taste, comforting while totally new.

"I did." He said with a sigh, leaning back on the counter his arms crossed, one more barrier for her to deal with.

"See? I got you something I thought you'd like." She said her voice beyond curious. He shrugged side stepping Sakura to go stand by his gift to her. He sighed then pulling one from the vase. Well they were leaving tomorrow, 'I might as well explain myself.' He thought silently strolling towards her ever so slowly.

"Here," He said pointing to the delicate stamen in the center, "it's the same color as your eyes." He smiled then barely brushing the inner most section of the petal where it was milky white. "Your skin." He continued simply, before brushing the outside of the petals where they became pink, "And your hair." He laughed then, "You name might mean cherry blossom, but this was the best I could do." He broke the stem of the flower he held and slipped it behind her ear. "Perfect." He smiled starting to turn away but Sakura stopped him.

Her hand snaked up from where she had grabbed his wrist to lay it ever so gently on the back of his neck,

"Perfect" she whispered as she stretched up on her toes gently pressing her lips against his while her hand steeped her soothing chakra into his neck keeping him calm enough to stay still like this, if only for a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's your Note from the author:**

**So I'll plod my way through this chapter…Thanks to the review I got and thank you for it. Sorry to anyone who was waiting. Alright guys and gals here's a dash of citrus to brighten your day. You don't like it don't read it. I don't own Naruto…damn it.**

* * *

><p>For the first moment of the kiss Choji was froze, the chakra that stemmed from her hands into his neck making him forget all the reasons that he'd come up with for why they didn't work. In the second moment he went to fight the chakra but remembered how much that could hurt a medic and stopped himself. He realized he was out of time and had two basic reactions to choose from kiss her back and hurt himself later, or push her away and hurt them both now. The choice was simple.<p>

Sakura stood there bold as brass on her tip toes, her lips gently caressing over his. And he was just standing there not even breathing she was pretty sure. She stopped the flow of chakra in her hand and was about to pull away when his arms wrapped around her. One hand behind her head pressing them even closer the other around her lower back bringing their entire bodies flush.

For weeks Sakura had been cold. She had originally blamed it on the traveling and weather, then it was the food pills. But she'd woken up in a bed heaped with blankets, with a belly full of the best soup she was sure she'd ever tasted, and she'd still shivered. This made the heat bleeding from her comrade's body into hers all the more decadent. She moaned feeling every inch of him burning her skin.

There it was again, that sweet little sound she made. Choji had been desperate for her to make that sound again since he'd first heard it only hours before. His whole body was tingling with a hunger the Akamichi had only heard of before this moment. And she was going to feel it down to her toes by the time he was done as far as he was concerned as he deepened the kiss and began to truly ravish Sakura's mouth. Taking complete control and ignoring the consequences that were sure to bite him later. If he could make her remember this, he thought to himself, _then it won't matter how much it hurts when she leaves. Cause she'll always remember how good a guy like me made her feel._

Sakura had no choice but to open her mouth and let Choji do as he wished, between the way his hands felt on her body and the magic his mouth was working, she was positively light headed. Her hands reached up tangling themselves in his hair in her desperate attempt to keep him there. Choji laughed then lifting Sakura up by her bottom,

"I told you, you were to stay in bed." The humor that had originally endeared Choji to Sakura still lingered in his voice but she noticed his whole demeanor seemed darker, she smiled realizing his eyes were filled with the same hunger that was radiating out of her in waves of heat it seemed. She claimed his mouth for another steaming kiss as he laid her out beneath him.

She couldn't believe it, he was hers! She let out a giddy laugh when his lips brushed a sensitive spot on her neck. He pulled back curious as to what was so funny. Sakura rather than explain herself bit her lip and reached for the zipper to her vest slowly revealing her breasts and lightly muscled stomach. Choji Having propped himself on one of his forearms removed his free hand from the tangle of her cotton candy hair to gently caress one of her erect nipples causing her to throw her head back into the pillow dying for more it seemed but keeping her lips firmly sealed. Choji lowered his head for another kiss before gently demanding,

"Don't ever hold back when you're with me Sakura." He then went back to making her moan lowered his mouth to her breasts more than happy to give them all the attention they deserved leaving Sakura to arch her back and burry her hands in his mane of light chocolate hair until she was breathless. She reached down needing to feel nothing between them reaching for his chain mesh shirt. Once again this gave Choji pause, he wasn't built like the other men of his village he knew this but still women always seemed surprised when his armor fell away to reveal, well him.

Sure Sakura had seen him before but she'd been viewing him as a patient them, before he could slow things down, make this purely about her she had sat up and had his shirt over his head. He marveled at her strength for a moment before he was suddenly lost as she pushed him backwards straddling him and setting to work exploring his chest.

She was amazed looking down at the amazing man beneath her. He was different than the rest, he was broad and yes, he wasn't all lithe muscle and sharp angles. He was smoother; his muscle wasn't all hard edges and starved looking caverns. She ran her hands along every inch of him following with her lips and tongue. Then she found herself back at his neck nibbling and finding just the way to make his hips thrust into her making sure every inch of them was involved in this endeavor.

Choji couldn't keep his hands from running along her delicately boned back, that perfectly soft hair of hers, as well as her lovely rounded ass. And the way she was grinding against him he couldn't help but slip her shorts off before flipping them glad to have just her and her he gulped, white lace see through panties. He recovered quickly setting to rubbing her through the garment the texture of the lace along with the pressure of his thumb circling her clit had her writhing against his hand. Once it was soaked through he rid her of her panties and gently began to pump his fingers in and out of her, her gentle mewling driving him insane.

Sakura felt her orgasm building in her core and then he shifted settling between her thighs his lips and tongue replacing his fingers she called out his name but he never stopped driving her over the edge. He stretched out beside her while she came down from her cloud. She caught her breath and curled into his arms before letting her hand drift to the bulge in his pants whispering seductively in his ear,

"Now it's your turn." He tensed beneath her before pulling back, sitting up, and moving away from her but for all of his strength he only got as far as the end of the bed.

To say that Sakura was confused was an understatement; here she thought she'd broken through that damn armor of his but there she was, not three feet away with an ocean between them. She saw the way his head hung from his shoulders his hands limp like a puppet with his strings cut. A broken man it seemed. Sakura crawled to him running her hands along his usual strong and straight shoulders gently burrowing her face and lips in the crook of his neck.

"Sakura please, just stop." His voice came out strong but emotionless. Just because he was hurting didn't mean he was going to break down, the Akamichi heir was stronger than that. Sakura jumped his voice like a bucket of cold water chilling her to the bone again. She shook her head,

"Choji I don't understand. Please." She pulled one of the tangled blankets to her chest. Choji stood and walked toward the bathroom. "No!" she yelled a little louder than she meant to, overcome with shivers and desperate for the safe haven that was her partner's arms. He stopped and turned, and she gasped the cold blackness of his eyes starring right through her.

"What more," he scoffed, "could you possibly want from me?" his hands buried in his pockets to hide the tremors that he couldn't have her see. He didn't know what he was waiting for her to say but he knew that he couldn't keep this up long. He felt his throat tighten at the thought, in less than two weeks he'd fallen in love with this woman.

Sakura suddenly flared with anger, _how dare he?_ She wondered slowly shaking her head. _How dare he make me feel this way? _After being her rock saving her over and over again, after all the time they'd spent. After he'd made her feel safe and now he was making her feel like some streetwalker.

"I guess I never realized how little you wanted from me." She whispered visibly shaken, angered, and shut out from the man she'd thought she was falling in love with.


	5. Chapter 5

**What can I say I love the rain. Don't hate me for my cheesy side ;) What, I don't own Naruto? *gasp***

* * *

><p>The next moments seemed to fall by in a blur. Sakura finished Choji's work for the hospital that night after he'd packed up and headed to one of the recently finished building's he'd worked on. The guys from the site were more than happy to take him in. The duo left the village the next day as hero's to the small village the leaders scroll in hand for lady Tsunade. Not a word was said the first day traveling home, as they went hopping from tree to tree keeping pace easily. When they stopped to make camp they set to work careful to avoid eye contact and, heaven forbid, touching. Instead they took separate tasks only coming together to eat. Choji broke the silence only to explain that he would take the first watch. Sakura nodded and headed into the tent.<p>

She tossed just like she had the night before. What about her was so inadequate to him? She wondered turning over trying to see what had gone wrong. Was it her lack of status? She was one of the highest ranked medical nin in the village some said only second to the hokage herself. But Choji was an heir. She refused to believe that he simply hadn't wanted her, she'd felt how much he'd wanted her. She sat up finally; _He's not going to get away with this._ She thought scheming to herself, deciding how to handle her next move.

Choji sat outside just as restless watching the fire and turning over what had happened in his mind. There simply wasn't a way it could have worked out he was sure of it. She was playing him, wanting only a mission fling to laugh about later. He jumped realizing she was right behind him,

"I don't want to lose you as a friend Choji." She paused staring at her feet still unable to look at him, "I-I" she stuttered cursing herself, she wasn't Hinata after all. She took a deep breath and just put it out there, "I loved getting to know you back there. I don't want to stop."

And here he'd thought he'd been sparing her. As patched up as he was on the inside she looked shattered. She'd barely touched dinner, and now she wouldn't even look up, she was clutching her crossed arms her chakra gloves in place; she looked like she was fighting a chill and losing. His heart sunk, all he wanted to do was hold her, reassure like he had all of the mission, and god he thought grimacing if she'd have him he'd love to finish what they'd started the night before. How could he have hurt her this way?

"You'll feel better once we're back home." He stared into the fire, wondering how he was keeping up this façade.

Sakura steeled herself from his words. _I'm not even worth a friendship?_ She whispered in her mind.

"Sure. Go get some sleep your watch is up." Choji knew he had at least another half hour or so but he wasn't ready for a conversation with her, let alone an argument. Once he reached the tent he saw how disheveled her bedroll was and realized she hadn't even slept. Choji was lucky that no matter how heavy his heart was he could sleep. His dreams usually involved the preparation or consumption of his favorite dishes, but tonight all was darkness in the Akamichi's mind.

Sakura meanwhile stared into the fire sitting right where he had been trying to gain a perspective on what was happening with them. Again she felt a drop fall in her lap she brushed hard at her eyes but then one struck the top of her head.

"Great" she muttered, "please don't let it be a hard storm." She thought back to the village and was glad that they'd fortified a wall and a few more defenses for the little village they'd just left. She sighed in relief knowing that they'd at least be safe, only to have the sky's open up and begin to downpour on her thunder, lightning the works. The fire dwindled to nothing but Sakura just sat unmoving, uncaring, and in her mind, abandoned.

It was the thunder that woke Choji. He sat up squinting around the tent waiting for Sakura to come through the flap any second. _Lovely all night in a tent alone with Sakura._ But no Kunoichi came running in from the rain. Choji did his best to let the moments pass but all it took was one more thunder clap and the big hearted fool was out in the rain once he spied his partner. Choji called out to her,

"Sakura!" He called out through the rain, god she looked soaked through and he could see why already his hair was starting to lose its usual gravity defying spike to drip onto his equally soaked shirt. "Sakura, get in the tent!" She still just sat there head tilted staring at the now soaked fire pit. "Damn it Sakura." Choji muttered walking over to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, causing her yelp in surprise.

"Choji just go back to the tent." She still wouldn't look him in the eye and that sent him over the edge.

"And leave you out here to freeze? Yeah great idea Sakura." He lifted her with ease and carried her bridal style to the tent. Once inside he set her on his bedroll wrapping the blanket around her trying to warm her up. Figuring he was doomed anyway he pulled her into his lap hoping that'd help to warm her fearing hypothermia. "I hope you don't think I'm completely heartless Sakura." She just sat there teeth clacking together for a moment before she chattered out something about how he should have left her outside. Choji cursed, "I just can't be with you." He seemed to choke unable to continue, "It'll be different in the village you'll see." She stilled his hands which had been running over her arms and back. She tried to talk but had to take a second so as not to stutter,

"You wouldn't leave me in the rain. So don't leave me when were in the village. Please Choji." He could see the tears streaming down her face and couldn't help but brush them away.

"I never said I'd be the one walking away Sakura." The tone he'd used she could only described as reserved, like he was talking about the weather, the weather on a ridiculously boring day so unlike tonight. She silently cursed the wall that he was insisting on keeping between them, as well as her own misunderstanding that she was the one thought inadequate.

"You really don't think very much of me Choji. Sorry, but I'll have to prove you wrong." Another clap of thunder sounded followed along with a flash of lightning highlighting her determined, beautiful, loving eyes. She smiled then and laid her head against his chest grateful to be back where she was so sure she belonged. "If we make it through tonight, promise me you'll give me a chance tomorrow?" Choji sighed and let out one short defeated laugh,

"If it'll make you happy…keep you smiling." _Anything for that._


End file.
